metropolisleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Lana Lang
Lana Lang ---- Lana Lang is the daughter of Lewis and Laura Lang of Smaville, Kansas. Lana gained early noteriaty by appearing on the cover of Time Magazine for the issue detailing the first meteor shower in Smallville. Lana is a long time friend of Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane. She is currently the founder and CEO of The Isis Foundation. Fairytale Princess Lana was born in the sleepy town of Smallville. Orphaned as a child in the mysterious meteor swarm that nearly destroyed the town. She lived with her Aunt Nell on the Lang farm not far from the Kent farm. She was quite literally the girl next door. Lana's life after her parents death was fairly uneventful and very typical of a small town girl. She was a cheerleader, dated the Quarterback and seemed the very picture of a mid-American sweetheart. All of that changed her freshmen year and Smallville High. It changed because of the two men who would become the focus of her life for the next several years: Clark Kent and Lex Luthor. Her life after that was anything but typical. The White Knight Lana has been kidnapped, mutated, tortured, possessed and died ( though she doesn't remember the last one) in the span of six short years. The full list of events that have transpired in her life in that time would be mind numbing. She had a boyfriend that was the product of a Luthor Corp experiment and another that was part of a centuries old feud with her ancestor the witch Countess Marguerite Isobel Theroux, who's death Lana caused while posses ed by Isobel. The most significant event of all those years however is one that never truly happened. Clark's revelation to her of his secret and his proposal of marriage. The revelation of Clark's true nature and her acceptance of his proposal set in motion a chain of events that would lead to Lana's on death. Clark however used his abilities to move back in time and prevent the events from ever happening, though the cost was at least indirectly his father's life. The death of Jonathan Kent was also the death knell of Lana and Clark's relationship. They tried for a while afterward but the grew further and further apart until at last Lana found herself drawn to Clark's one time friend and now rival, Lex Luthor. The Exiled Prince Lana choose to stand by Lex even when he gained kryptonian abilities though she quickly changed her stance when she learned that Zod had taken control of Lex's body an apparently destroyed his personality. She even attempted to kill Lex/Zod with a Kryptonian weapon in an effort to save the world but failed and was saved once again only by Clark's timely escape from the phantom zone. Lana forgave Lex for the things he had done while controlled by Zod and for a brief period it seemed their relationship would work out despite the differences in their natures. A near fatal experience for Lex during the KOBRA attack on Metropolis seemed to complete his passage into darkness. The pair had a vicious argument that culminated in Lex physically striking Lana, at which point Lana left and never turned back. Lex, in what might have been a gesture of kindness returned Lana the deed to her family farm in Smallville. The Princess Saves Herself Lana's life was destined to change even before her break up with Lex. The very day of the Kobra attack Lana had learned that the trust set up for her after her parents death and ironically overseen by Lionel Luthor had grown to several million dollars in size, making Lana Lang a very rich young woman. Lana used her money to create the Isis Foundation in an attempt to aid the victims of Meteor Infection. Since then the Isis Foundation has grown in scope, becoming one of the foremost research facilities into meta-human biology and medicine in the world. It has also begun to develop Green energy solutions, strategies for coping with the world wide clean water crisis and crop blight. Personality Lana is driven by a desire to find out who she really is. Lana, like many orphans has identity issues. Over the years she has identified herself by what she did, Cheerleader, Owner of the Talon, etc or who she was with, Whitney's girl friend, Adam's girlfriend, Jason's girlfriend, Clark's girl, Lex's lover, the list goes on. As a result her goals are scattered and often set so high they are impossible to reach. She constantly looks for a magic bullet that will tell her the truth of all her questions and answer the questions that has haunted her since that day she dressed as a fairy princess: Who is Lana Lang? Lana is a romantic at heart, as much as she tries to hide it and think in rational adult terms these days. She believes that true love could and would conquer all, if she believed in true love anymore that is. Which she does though she tries never to admit it to any one. In many ways to despite all that her life has thrown at her she is still the ingénue, She still manages to find a way to be amazed at the things life has in store for people Talents,Education,Skills and Abilities *Bachelors Degree in Administration *Basic self defense (she knows how to make a real fist and can actually throw a punch or kick) *Firearms training. *Executive Evasion Training *Speaks Fluent French *Wide knowledge of Art and Art History *Makes a good cup of coffee *keen eye for fashion and design. *Astute Business Woman with the ability to inspire good people to do the right thing Vital Statistics *CHARACTER NAME: Lana Lang *GENDER: Female *AGE: 25 *HEIGHT: 5' 4” *HAIR: Dark Brown *EYES: Hazel *DISTINGUISHING MARKS? Birth mark on small of back *FAMILY: **Lewis Lang (Father Deceased), **Laura Lang (Mother Deceased) **Aunt Nell (Aunt) , **Countess Marguerite Isobel Theroux (Ancestor) *PLANET OF BIRTH: Earth Smallville Kansas to be exact *RACE: mixed French/Native American heritage